


sweet kiss, sweeter memories

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sengoku Era, Vaginal Fingering, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The Oda's victory party might be held in the Main Hall, but they had their own way to spend the night on their own.Only the two of them.
Relationships: Nobunaga/Reira
Kudos: 8
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Romance Across Time `





	sweet kiss, sweeter memories

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt~  
> based on the WIP I haven't written yet, I figured I'll have fun with it before starting xD  
> not much smut bcs I'm keeping it for the actual story  
> xoxo

The Main Hall in Azuchi Castle was quite lively this certain night, filled with laughter, cheers and excited conversations — sake being poured into saucers. After all, the Oda forces had won a large-scaled battle, now all the vassals and retainers were celebrating it with a victory party.

Nobunaga had taken his seat on the dais, though tonight he seemed uninterested even after all the dish was served in this banquet, only consuming the miso soup and drinking the sake. His gaze was cold when he glanced at her, _unusually colder_ and he seemingly displeased with something.

Everyone was either too drunk or too deep in the festive mood to notice his mood, which was not too different than usual in their eyes. Nobunaga rose to his feet, stepping down from the dais and Hideyoshi noticed him.

“Do not follow.” Nobunaga warned his vassal.

But Reira’s eyes were unlike others when it came to Nobunaga. For someone who loved him with all of her whole being, she was inexplicably attuned to him. This was a victory for Oda, why would Nobunaga seem in a worse mood than usual? The thought caused her to frown, concerned after noticing how his mood was not at its best. After he left, she slipped away from the party leaving her food untouched, following Nobunaga even when his strides were much faster than hers.

Reira noticed him disappearing into the opposite way from the tenshu, her frown deepening when Nobunaga disappeared through a doorway. The kitchen? Nonetheless, she went through the same doorway, the darkness inside the room enveloped her and she almost screamed when something tugged her waist in a hard pull.

“Reira, it is I.” The familiar deep voice whispered to her while his large hand clamped her mouth shut in a warning.

After a nod of recognition from her, he released his hand and her sight adjusted with the darkness. “Lo-Lord Nobunaga..?”

His gaze wasn’t cold anymore, it gleamed in the darkness with mischief. “I allowed you to follow me here.” Then, a smirk appeared, but he didn’t explain more than that. Nobunaga strode across the kitchen, into the corner where the kitchen utensils piled up neatly. 

Her curious eyes followed his every move. “Are you searching for something? I can help you.”

“No need, I have known where it’s stored.” He stopped rummaging when his hand snatched a small container and turned around to her, a wide smile — almost a boyish grin, on his handsome face.

Quite contagious, she couldn’t help but to smile as well. “You found it.” While she didn’t know what it was in the container, his smile told her it was the thing he’d been looking for.

Nobunaga approached her again and opened the container, his hand reached inside. “Open your mouth.” He waited for a second until Reira opened her mouth a little with brows curved upwards. “For being my accomplice, have this.” Nobunaga threw something into his mouth then captured her chin in his hand, crashing their lips together. His tongue delved between her lips forcefully, pushing a small item into her mouth.

The sweet flavor spread inside her mouth, the surprise from the forceful kiss was immediately gone, and she savored the sweetness, the kiss tasted much sweeter with this strange thing in their mouths. _A candy?_ The curious thought appeared through the haze of awakened desire.

The kiss ended when the candy melted into nothing and the sweet flavor disappeared. Reira looked at him curiously. “What was it? The taste is sweeter than any dessert or candy.”

“Konpeito. These are made with more sugar as I have ordered however.” Nobunaga reached inside the container and took one of the star-shaped sugary sweets, he took her hand and placed the konpeito on her palm.

More sugar? Reira didn’t want to know the amount of sugar used for the konpeito, she inspected the konpeito closer to her eyes. “This is what konpeito is. I’ve heard you praised the konpeito before but it is my first time to taste and see it myself.”

Nobunaga smirked down on her, eyes alight.

Sudden footsteps on the corridors nearby had them both ducking low in instinct, he grabbed her to hide in the darkest corner, a small space between the kitchen wooden counters. They heard Hideyoshi outside called out for Nobunaga, possibly searching for his Lord to drag him back to the banquet.

“Why must we hide from Lord Hideyoshi?’ Although as she inquired, her gaze fell to the container that Nobunaga held. Because of that, perhaps?

The container now was safely shoved inside his long sleeve, he smirked triumphantly. “He might confiscate the konpeito again if he found us here.”

Such unexpected sentiment from Nobunaga made Reira giggle behind her sleeve. “You really love konpeito, Lord Nobunaga.”

The footsteps passed the kitchen again, almost as if Hideyoshi could sense her giggle. Nobunaga pulled her by her waist and shut her with a fierce kiss. Reira didn’t resist. After all the hiding, the excitement thrumming inside her, making her even more daring than usual. Their lips moved suggestively against each other, it might not be as sweet as the kiss earlier but she’d prefer this one.

Passionate, _feverish_.

Their tongues brushed roughly against each other, he pressed his weight on her, both gentle and forceful to lower her on the wooden floor. Reira let out a silent gasp when the kiss was broken, her eyes watching him hovering above her. All the unsaid protests were swallowed by Nobunaga’s mouth as he leaned down to lavish kisses on her swollen lips with more fervor than before.

The sound of footsteps fading, his hand disappeared beneath the lower part of her kimono without hesitation, parting her legs apart.

“Shouldn’t we return to the tenshu?” Reira said shyly.

“You are mine, I can touch you wherever I wish.” He smirked devilishly and nibbled her lower lip with his answer. “I will touch you until you can no longer think of this place.”

Truthfully, whether it was in the kitchen or the tenshu, she had no power to resist his desire, her body writhed beneath Nobunaga as his fingertips pleasured her sensitive nub sensually, the circling motion he kept doing was enough to cause the slickness between her legs. Her own fingers tangled in his dark hair, gripping it harder when his finger sliding inside her, her teeth nibbling his lower lip at the delicious friction.

The fire of their passion burned even brighter.

Almost overwhelming as she tried her best to stifle the moans, but Nobunaga never left any from escaping past her lips, he swallowed her every moan, while his finger sliding in and out of her — faster and rougher when he felt her clenching, then he entered another finger, stroking her slick walls deeper, touching the sweet spot that made her cry with pleasure into his mouth.

Always merciless in his kiss and touch. 

Her delicate frame arched as the pleasure climbed higher, relentlessly bucking her hips to meet his touch and writhing wildly, her own fingers tugging his hair roughly when the release crashed upon her. An ecstatic moan came unbidden, stolen away by Nobunaga’s mouth yet again.

Nobunaga slid his fingers off her, still above her as he put the same fingers into his mouth, tasting her, a throaty groan reverberated on his throat.

“Konpeito cannot be compared to the taste of you.” He said, licking both of his fingers that were slick with her wetness.

Reira’s cheeks blushed crimson, for she knew the truth in those complimenting words, suggestive and intimate, she almost turned her face away in embarrassment but he didn’t let her. Still with his devilish grin, Nobunaga caught her chin, staring intensely with fierceness in his eyes, clouded with the haze of lust. 

“Return to the tenshu with me.” The murmured command and ghost of breath upon her swollen lips was irresistible.

“Of course, Milord.” Reira answered breathlessly, looking up at him with adoring eyes. 

Should have reminded him of the party in the Main Hall or that everyone would be expecting him to celebrate the Oda’s victory with their Lord, but Nobunaga had chosen her instead. In return of his affection, she wanted him to have pleasure as much as he’d given her, perhaps even more.

Nobunaga helped her stand, smoothing her kimono and disheveled hair before lacing their fingers together, leading her out of the kitchen to return to the tenshu where they would drink sake, eating konpeito, together under the ethereal moonlight.

The victory party might be held in the Main Hall, but there in the tenshu, it was a party of their own. 

Her and Nobunaga.

Full of desire.

Full of love.


End file.
